


In her name

by candy_belle



Series: Playthings of the Gods [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making out like teenagers, Old Marrieds, alternative universe - gods rule the ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_belle/pseuds/candy_belle
Summary: In a world where the old gods control the ice and the lives of their chosen teams, Duncs and Seabs make a preseason offering to the team goddess, Aphrodite





	In her name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel0410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/gifts).



> Disclaimer: No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.
> 
> Notes: Written as a very early birthday present for Darkangel0410. Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

The rink was empty, the freshly painted ice sparking the in the half light. A muttered curse broke the silence followed by a low gruff chuckle.

“Shut up,” grinned Seabs as he righted himself on the ice. First step out after the summer and he had tripped. Thankfully it was only him and Duncs. They were both in street clothes, well-worn team shirts topping off snug comfortable jeans. They were breaking in their new skates, both of them trying to find the perfect spot on the new blades.

Behind him Duncs grinned at him, before nudging him out of the way. He took a few long strides then swooping back he paused by his partner and asked gruffly, “You ready?”

Seabs held his gaze for a moment, before looking around the empty rink and taking a deep breath. It was strange being there alone, no team messing around them, no fans screaming the team on. Just them. Them and the ice. And hopefully her. Hopefully the goddess would be present and be amenable to their offering.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, he slowly returned his gaze to Duncs and gave him a slow nod. Reaching over Duncs held out his hand and waited. Seabs chuckle deep in his chest, teasing, “You old romantic.”

Duncs didn’t reply but the smile lighting up his face said it all. 

In silence, they skated to centre ice. Moving with extra care they both reached into their pockets and pulled out the tiny statues of the goddess they took with them on all road trips. Setting them down on the centre spot, they paused before leaning closer. With their skates bracketing the twin idols, Duncs reached over and sliding his hand around the back of Seabs neck he pulled his mate closer and pressed their lips together. It was a surprisingly chased kiss but it was filled with as much passion as was possible. For a few moments there was nothing, then suddenly they both felt a warm breeze start to swirl around them, the warn tendrils of the breeze caressing both of them, ruffling their hair and making them sigh in delight. 

Shiver with pleasure as the goddess’s warm breeze flowed around them, Seabs broke the kiss and nuzzling his face into Dunc’s hand, he murmured, “You wanna finish the offering?”

Duncs grunted and smirked at him. Seabs made the first move, snaking his hand down Duncs’ jeans. He loved the angry huff the move drew from his grumpy partner. Grinning like a fool, he leant in and brushing his lips over Duncs mouth, he teased, “You could return the favour you know.” His voice was stolen as at that moment a calloused hand managed to work its way down the front of his jeans. Making out like a pair of love starved they started kissing again, hand working almost in union as they fought to bring the other off first. 

AS they started to grunt and groan into the kisses, the breeze got stronger. The warmth increasing as the goddess responded to their preseason offering. As Seabs broke first shuddering with a full body roll and a loud groan, swearing under his breath as Duncs dragged his release out of, he hissed, “For you, Goddess, bless this ice and bless us.”

Duncs buried his face against Seabs’s neck grunting softly as Seabs pumped him hard. Giving a loud groan, and nipping at the exposed skin just below Seabs ear, he came, snarling, “Bless us, Goddess, give us the luck to honour you.”

The breeze swirled around them, the heat almost unbearable as the goddess blessed them. Seabs gave a startled grunt, hissing,” Look”

Duncs followed his gaze and snorted in surprised. The two tiny figurines of the goddess that had been spattered with their combined releases were both glowing golden. Looking at each other in awe, they gave stuttering little giggles, surprise and shock stealing away their normally sarcastic response. As the breeze died away, leaving them alone in the rink, they reached down and picked up the now warm statues. Licking his lips Seabs glanced up and chuckled, “Think we should tell Jonny what we did?”

“Not a hope in hell, replied Duncs, “You know he’d only try and top it by having full sex out here, and they’ve only just painted the ice.”

Seabs burst out laughing, and wrapping his arm around his partner, they skated back towards the home bench, both hoping that the golden glow of the statues would carry over into the season.


End file.
